Fujishiro and Mizu
by Blood MoonLily
Summary: A young girl is chased down the street, closely followed by an assassin. She is destined to die... But fujishiro has other ideas. Or Fuji, as she calls him. Heavy Mizu x Fuji shipping. I REGRET NOTHING.
1. Prologue Part 1

_Mizu POV_

_Help me… I ran down the street, every breath scratching my raw throat, every stride aching my sore legs. Turning a corner, I caught a glimpse of the assassin. Had the Hazukashi sent him? If they had, I didn't like to consider what expert training he had. He was probably trained by the Dakuwan himself!_

_That was a scary thought. I knew the Hazukashi didn't do things by halves. My guess is that he was trained by Boruto. Boruto, otherwise known as Master Bolt, was deadly and if I so much as slipped they'd have me. And because Boruto has a personal grudge… I don't think there would be enough to bury. Hell, there wouldn't be enough to incinerate and then sprinkle-Shit!_

_I had turned wrong. I was lying on the ground, seeing stars both genuine and of the cartoon variety. God, I was dead… Maybe someone could help me… But they can't _hear _me, what could I possibly do to get them to find me? Well… I could call my sisters? They had personal grudges as well. Huh. Which one do I call?_

_I couldn't really call Kasai; she had already helped me too much for comfort in my last world. And Dato would be angry; I know she and I aren't exactly friendly of late since my last apprentice kind of beat the shit out of her._

_I could call Kaze. She and I were okay now. She, like me, was the only one left without an apprentice in this world. Well… No harm in trying. She _is _kind of telepathic, after all. Not that I have the strength to even consider doing a ritual calling. That's just ridiculous. I'll just have to call her using my mind. _

_However… that would be strength sapping, and if I use all my strength on calling her I might not survive until she comes. Oh god… what to do, what to do- Hey,who's that?_

Shark POV

I was lying on my back, idly listening to the radio when I heard the noise. A thump, a grunt and high-pitched mewling. Not catlike mewling, but mewling from a person. Sitting up quietly, I crept to the door to listen to the commotion happening in the street. A sound of someone groaning quietly in pain was odd. When I looked through the window next to the door, I saw a brunette face down on the street, wearing a uniform of the school I taught P.E at. Her hair spread around her like a halo. Oh, shit! Miss Sun! It sure looked like her…

I ran through my drive to Sun, my heart racing. Luckily no-one could see my discomposure. I did have a reputation to keep up, after all. Who cared if I did actually have feelings? I was in the process of turning her onto her back when I saw a glint of sword in the corner of my eye. Shit!

I ducked impulsively, one eye on the man and one on Sun. The glittering, glowing sword swung and sliced again and again- yet the unknown wielder wasn't aiming for me, it was aiming for Sun. On reflex, I covered her with my body. This was getting stupid. Why didn't I just shift to shark head?

Oh, yes. Because that would leave Sun unprotected. Weird. I didn't usually care about Sun this much. I wonder what was possessed me to put this much effort into a fight. Goddamn! The attacker swung in a scarily broad arc- and without thinking, I put my hand in the way.

Luckily, he was slicing, not stabbing, and my hand didn't fall off. However, I felt a wrenching in my gut and a painful pinching in my hand. My blood fell on to the ground, splashing on to Sun's hair. It turned a crimson colour. I gave a tiny moan at the agony. Waves of red pain came crashing into me as the man took this opportunity to slice my other hand as well. Oh, Sun, forgive me. Looks like I'll have to kill him after all. What a shame. With all of my might, I pulled at Sun, so I could protect her- and found not Sun, but someone else.

This girl had brown hair, like Sun, but now I noticed it was a few shades darker. Her eyes, I noticed, were shut but her eyelids were lined in some sort of black paint. She _was _wearing the same uniform, however I noticed now that she wore knee high boots as opposed to Sun's school shoes. Since her skirt was also spread around her, so I could see a sharp bladed knife tied to her thigh. It looked exquisitely crafted. What was she doing with that? Her bag had landed maybe three or four metres away, but I could see it was a plain ink-blue satchel. I surveyed the knife with trepidation, and then pulled it off.

Finally, something I could fight with! Also, I could still protect this girl. I laid her gently on the floor, ignoring the screaming inside my head, then twisted and plunged my knife into his boot. He gave a piercing scream and staggered sideways, holding his foot. With him otherwise absolved, I could finish him off.

I stood up. Concentrating, I let myself go, feeling my human head turn into a sharks. I was hungry. Very hungry. I sprinted toward the man, who had gotten halfway down the street. He was whimpering in pain. Giggling to myself, I finished him. He was tasty, but he had an aftertaste of something I just couldn't place. So, I wonder why he was trying to assasinate that girl?

Running back to the girl, I was shocked to find her sitting up. Hm…

"Hey there!" I shouted to the girl. She glanced at me with a frightened expression. Then, she hauled herself up and pelted away down the street, almost blurring, she was running so fast. "Hey-" I shouted after her, but it was useless. Oh, damn it. I gazed at my slashed hands in despair. I'd get Ren to fix them tomorrow, at school. For now… I think I'll sleep. Something was nagging me- Oh, yeah. I had an 'assistant' helping me out now, with my lessons. Huh, I could meet her tomorrow.

Mizu POV

Damn! So, not only did the Hazukashi find me, now they think that the shark is involved. Looked like I'd be keeping tabs on him, now, and as if that would be easy considering my new job as a P.E Teacher's assistant. What was my boss's name again? Fuji-something… Oh, well. I'd find out tomorrow The only reason I was doing it was so that I could find an assistant, and I hoped to find one in Saitama. Maybe.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Mizu POV

Right, so this was my… um… seventh world I've visited, now. And I was to find my apprentice for this world. This should be easy…not. Dato had taken America, Kasai had taken Africa, Air had taken Russia, and I took Japan. At the end of the month, we were going to show our apprentices to each other, and compare them. Huh… They also wanted me to pick a guy this time. Well, I'll try.

I turned into the school, gracefully jumping off my bike. Padlocking it to the gate, I ran in, letting my enthusiasm get the better of me. No matter what, I couldn't stay angry for long… Bouncing through the school, I attracted some funny looks. Then again… I knew why. Realizing yesterday that assistants didn't wear uniform, I had taken to wearing a tracksuit identical to the P.E teacher here (but of course, I had it in a brighter blue.)This was what the receptionist suggested, anyway. So, yeah… A new girl, walking through the school in a teacher's clothes, around the same age as them, it must be confusing.

Walking to a bench, I rifled through my bag till I found what I was looking for. My violin. There was still half an hour till the start of school, I had time to practice. But where were the music rooms? Glancing up, I snagged a passing teacher maths teacher by grabbing his sleeve.

"Excuse me…" He looked at me quizzically, and I released his sleeve awkwardly. "I was wondering if you could tell me where the music rooms are. It's just, I need to practice…." He

"Through those doors, left, through that hallway, right, and then straight through those doors. And might I ask what you're doing in school without your uniform?"

"Um… I'm a new P.E teacher here. I hope you don't mind." He flushed and looked embarrassed.

"Oh, I do apologize for the mistake. I am Masa, and may I ask if I might I hear you play?" It took me a few seconds to comprehend what he was saying. "Um, sure!" He led me to the music rooms, and then sat to hear me. Coughing nervously, I took my violin out. Carefully, I did a jaunty little four-beat warm-up. Next, I did my best three minute _Primavera_. The lilting notes flew off the strings. I let out a sad sigh halfway through. Such a sad piece. Finally, I finished, my heart flowing through the final chord. I wiped a tear from my cheek.

Masa stood up, clapping. "Very well done, Miss, um-"

"Mizu, sir, Mizu Takara. And, I was wondering if you would tell me where the P.E department is? I'm the new assistant there, to a Mr Fujishiro?" Masa's expression flickered slightly, as though he knew something I didn't. Wait… Masa? Masa was the name of the Yakuza Boss's right hand man, the lieutenant, I think. I was coming to visit Mr Seto on business, but when I got to his house, I just found a note saying 'Gone to Saitama'. How irritating. So I came to Saitama to look for him, but I couldn't seem to.

So I enrolled in Isono high school as a teacher. I'd heard a crazy rumour that he'd become a homeroom teacher, so I figured I'd find him eventually.

But was it possible that I had managed to find him already? That was surprising, but I guess it was just luck. Well… What now? I could possibly just ask him about it.

"So, Miss, you're the Higher Form coming to examine us?" I gulped. So he knew it was me. Yes, I had come to visit them to inspect how they were doing. I heard that Mermaid Examiner Akeno Shiranui already did, but I wanted to find an apprentice. And I wanted to inspect her, as well. Walking around with that sword… Not exactly screaming 'I'm _so _normal' is it?

"Um, yes. So I'll be examining you… if you don't mind." He looked surprised. Huh.

"We get a choice?" Ah, yes. When Shiranui inspected them, it wasn't voluntary. My exams are voluntary, because I do it for an apprentice. To find my waterbending assistant.

"Yes, you have a warped choice. But I won't be taking you, anyway. You're too wise; I need someone with a less honourable view of the world, someone who is prepared to be evil to protect the good." He looked, once again, surprised. Then he smiled, faintly. "Why don't you take Fujishiro?"

"Hmph, isn't that my new boss? I heard he's a shark." Damn. There was something about this Fujishiro that was beginning to piss me off. The whole shark thing… Maybe I could make him look after the guy who helped me, if he was a shark. Hopefully he wouldn't mind.

"No, not your boss. He's more just your senior, if you get what I mean. Oh, and go to the gym. You'll find signs pointing you there. He should be setting up his first class, but he's probably asleep. You'll have to kick him. Oh, and you do realise you're five minutes late, right? You'll have to run." Huh?!

"Thanks!" I turned, waving. Breaking into a run, I sprinted down the hall. I could see the gym from here, good. I dashed across the grounds, knowing how stupid I looked. A girl, with her blue tipped hair in a messy ponytail with mascara and eyeliner, in a tracksuit of bright blue, with a blue satchel over her shoulder. Huh, would I never be on time for anything?

I broke into the gymnasium at a dead run, panicking. Oh, late on my first day! Is there no justice-What?

My senior, Fujishiro, the supposedly fantastic P.E teacher, the teacher who nearly all the girls at this school had a crush on, the noble shark who would do anything for the Seto Group, the ruthless man who would kill anyone for a friend-_was flat out on the floor, sleeping. _They were learning volleyball today, but I noticed none of the nets were set up. Nor were the P.E learning expectations outlined for today on the board. Was that necessary in this school? It was in my last. Maybe not here, but he wasn't even prepared! Damn, the P.E teacher didn't even stir when I entered.

Well… he looked so peaceful, lying there like that. I didn't want to wake him. For him to be that tired, he must have gotten hardly any sleep last night. I could set them up on my own. But there were so many. Even with my superhuman stamina, I couldn't do it quickly enough. Oh well maybe he'd wake up. I could set them up using my throwing for the discs, and set up the poles by hand!

The poles were gathered in a corner, the nets already attached to them. The discs for the bottom of the poles were at my feet. I could throw them. Okay, thirty to a class, so six nets made sense. That's 12 discs, two for each net. I picked up two, and using the technique Kaze taught me, I tossed them across the room, for them to land perfectly. All right! I pumped my fist in the air happily. I picked up two more, and threw them using the 'flick' technique Kaze showed me. They landed perfectly, too. 'kay, eight more, and then I'd carry the poles over. Two, four, six, eight! I threw them all perfectly, rock on!

The poles were leaning against the wall in the corner, with the nets. They looked heavy… But it was okay, I'd be fine. I ran to them, and then pulled against the poles. They wouldn't budge. Whoa, why were they so heavy? I put one foot against the wall, firmed my grip and tugged again. Still wouldn't budge. Damn it! I put both feet against the wall, bracing my entire body against these poles. The poles began to fall towards the ground. Great! Wait… not great! They fell with me under them, so I hit the ground hard, with the poles on top of me.

"Ou-ouch!" The fall wasn't my problem, though. My problem was the fact that the poles were so heavy, it was hard to breathe. Ah… This hurt. I also felt cold steel against my side and a painful pressure in between my shoulder and neck. _The poles had ripped through my tracksuit and gone through._ I sighed. Bigger fish, I told myself, bigger fish. Black spots were beginning to cloud over my vision. I couldn't _see… Or breathe…_

_Fujishiro…_

Fujishiro POV

I was woken from my nap by the sound of clattering poles. I lifted my head tiredly. What on earth- _the girl!_ It was the girl, the one who was there last night! That girl! The ONE! The one who was the reason I was asleep from exhaustion. The reason my hand was wrapped in a bandage and I couldn't use it right now! She was- wait, she was… Uh… She was asleep?

I lifted myself up from the floor, jogging to where she was in seconds. Huh, she was under the volleyball poles. She was kind of blue…_My blood ran cold._

_Those poles, the ones I could barely move myself, let alone carry them, were on top of her body and restricting her breathing. She was __**blue **__from oxygen loss. No…_I sprinted to her side, kneeling down and pulling the poles. They didn't move. I couldn't help her- **Shut it! I will help her! I **_**have**_** to! **I pulled again, moaning in pain as I pulled. I lifted… And lifted… It was working! Her eyes fluttered open. I gazed into her eyes momentarily, but they slid shut again. Her coral lips parted slightly, as if for a kiss… Yet I knew what it was for. Air. She needed air. I had rolled it to her waist, and I thought she would start breathing straight away. No, I guess she needed a starter breath.

I had never done CPR before. Never needed to. I knew the basics of it- blow air into their mouth and do compressions. I didn't know, however, how much air to blow or how many compressions to do. Oh, man. Um… How about I just give her a breath, thirty compressions, another breath and then thirty more compressions? That sounded okay… Maybe. It was the best I could do. I took a deep breath and leaned over her, lowering my face to hers, and I kissed her.

I wasn't the sort of person to take advantage of a half dead lady, so I couldn't say that our first kiss was the best _(Who says there'll be more?)_ . I enjoyed the feeling of her lips, as I blew the breath into her body. I did the compressions mindlessly, to the human heartbeat. I gave a grim smile. God knew I could remember the pace of the human heartbeat. What would she do when she knew I'd eaten human flesh _(What do you care?)_? I breathed into her again, then did the compressions. I worked with a fury, getting faster than the human heartbeat. I was angry, more than angry.

_**I WAS FUCKING FURIOUS.**_

She couldn't die! Not now! I wanted answers to my unending torrent of questions! No. NO. **NO. **_**NONONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOO….**_

Without thinking, I pulled my fist back and punched her stomach. Her body revolted, and she _breathed._ She breathed! Shouting in happiness, I leant down, without thinking, and I-

I kissed her.

Mizu POV

_I woke to the feel of his lips. It was nice, I felt loved. For a second, I even returned the kiss. It felt natural, how it should be. So good, so sweet and innocent. So this is love. I wonder if my sisters knew this joy. Well, I wasn't sharing. I curled into his warm clothes…so cold… I felt his arms around me, his voice caressing me…_

Then I _really _woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? THAT'S NOT GOOD! YOU IDIOT! NO ONE TOUCHES THOSE POLES, WHAT KIND OF SHIT WHERE YOU TRYING TO PULL ANYWAY, PUNK?" Shark's eyes were blazing in fury. "Could have gotten yourself killed!" His blond hair was around his face, framing his pale face and clean-cut jaw. His eyes were on my face, pale hazel. Pretty eyes, the eyes of an angel if only they weren't so dull and well… boring. I got the chills looking at them. His eyebrows were furrowed in fury.

"Nothing, it's just my first day!" I yelled, my voice defensive. "You were asleep and you hadn't finished preparing for class! What do you care?" He blinked, and blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He muttered gruffly. "And by the way-" -he pointed to my torso- "-the poles tore your shirt open. I suggest borrowing a P.E kit from Sun, she brought in Lunar's today but Lunar's not in. Go to the girls changing room to change and introduce you to them. See you in ten minutes." The bell rang, and I ran to the changing rooms furiously blushing… That shark!

Sun POV

I was getting changed for P.E when I heard the news from Mawari.

"Hey, Mawari!"

"Did you hear? We have a new P.E assistant, she's female and apparently she's assistant to Mr Fujishiro! We'll meet her today, I hear!"

"Oh, a teacher! Sounds cool! Do you know what she's like?" Sounds cool, but I hope she's nice.

"Yeah, Chimp saw her today. Apparently she's really late and _really_ cute. He was going crazy. She looks like a badass. She wore loads of eyeliner and had dark brown hair tipped in blue, and she was- she was-" Mawari stopped, and giggled. "HE was practically _slavering, _she was must have been a-"

"Excuse me?" A girl had peeked around the corner, her hair falling in front of her blue eyes. She blushed and looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, but are you Sun Seto?" She looked so shy… I nodded at her kindly.

"Yes, well, it's just…" She came into the room and I saw that her tracksuit was ripped down the side. "Shark- I mean, Mr Fujishiro-told me I could borrow Lunar's. I hope you don't mind…"

"Of course not! I'm sure Lunar wouldn't, as well. Here you go!" I passed her the kit and she accepted gratefully with a smile. Who is she? She started to get changed, then stopped, and looked at me. "Do you mind if I get changed here?"

"No, not at all. Hey, what's your name?" She looked surprised at my question. I looked at her full on.

Her dark hair fell to her waist, but it was tipped in an electric blue. Her eyes were outlined in eyeliner, but somehow she managed to make it look menacing and cute at the same time. Her body was graceful, and her motions fluid. I noticed now that she didn't make a sound when walking or breathing. She was tall, but only slightly more so than me. She was… Beautiful? No, that's not it. Rare? No… Defined? Definitely not. Uh… She was… Oh, it'd come to me later.

"Mine? Oh… Mizu. Mizu Takara."

"Wow, that's a pretty name. 'Water treasure' , right!" She blushed again, and finished dressing.

"Yeah… By the way, how's Maki doing?" She ran out of the room gracefully. I stopped in shock. Maki?- Oh, that word! It's come to me now.

_Radiance._

**Okay, guys, it's not as good as it could be, I know. I'll edit it to be better, 'kay? Just feeling tired when I finished it. Forgive me, please. See you soon! /Next year for the next chapter!**


	3. Prologue ending

Shark POV

I sat in the staff room, listening to music. I was alone, and relaxed. My worries about Mizu were locked away in a dark corner of my mind, along with morale and my shark form- _**BANG! **_Mizu ran into the staff room, panting. It was her second day, and she wore pink shorts and a white T-Shirt that suited the school uniform colour and pattern. She had running trainers as well, and long white socks.

"Shark! Shark, look what I got for you!" Noticing she carried two vanilla ice creams, I took one gently and said my thanks, not saying how I hated sweet food. Then again, I'd never eaten ice cream, preferring meat. Carefully ignoring the tiny voice in my head asking why I cared how she felt, I bit it. The cold vanilla froze my teeth, and I gave a muffled gasp.

"What the hell is this?" She looked at me, and giggled. It was adorable; I'd have done it forever just to hear that delicious sound. It was far sweeter than ice cream- but so was she.

"Haven't you ever eaten ice cream before? Look, I'll show you." Twisting her head so I could see her, she licked the ice cream. Repetitively. In front of me. I gulped. "Use your tongue, not your teeth!" She laughed, and I savoured the innocent sound.

"Hah, that's usually the opposite of what I say." I smiled wryly. She giggled again, and then offered her ice cream to me.

"Yeah, that's true. Tell you what, I'll give you mine-" She walked toward me, but tripped. Instinctively, I stood and caught her. Her head was rested against my chest, and I tightened my arms slightly. She raised her head, and I saw that the ice cream was splashed over her nose and cheeks. Oh, _my god. _Looking downward, I found that I had ice cream all over my shirt. It was just lucky I was wearing my shorts and shirt, and not my tracksuit I always wore. I put it over my clothes just before I started class. Sighing, I looked into her eyes. She flinched.

"Oh I'm _so_ _so so_ _sorry! _ Here, sit down. I have tissues!" She forced me into my seat, and kneeled down. Sitting back awkwardly, I wondered what to do. I'd never been this flustered, I hate those sorts of pathetic people who can't just deal with something and get over it. So I sat there feeling awkward as she wiped my shirt down. She apologised over and over, frantically, but I assured her it was fine.

But still, I needed payback. And I wanted to know if I affected her. Aha! I had a perfect plan. "Okay, Mizu, that's enough. I'll change into my tracksuit now." What was I going to _do…?_

"Okay!" She beamed, probably thinking I was going to leave the room to change. Nope. I'd never acted like this… but oh well. Taking my shirt in both hands, I pulled it off. Rolling it into a ball, I then leant over to Mizu and wiped the ice cream off of her face, taking great care to lean over and try to look as seductive as possible.

She smiled at me, clearly at a loss for what I was trying to pull. Maybe seductive wasn't my thing. Sighing again, I grabbed my tracksuit and slid it up my legs and over my shoulders, zipping it up to my nose as usual.

Mizu turned away, and only now I noticed the tips of her ears were glowing red. "I'll go prepare for our next class, 'kay?"

"Sure." My voice was back to its usual tone of boredom, and I collapsed into my chair and put my feet up onto my desk.

"Oh, and Shark?" She bent over me, looking cheerful. Her face was maybe an inch from mine. "If you want to play that game…" Mizu reached out and unzipped my tracksuit, pulling it apart so my neck and chest was exposed. She leaned down, and licked my neck, trailing her tongue from my collarbone to my chin. _What the-?! Mizu?! _

She zipped my tracksuit back up, and smiled at me. "I'll win. You had ice cream on your neck. See you next class!" Watching her leave, I sighed, then smiled. It was going to be rough with her around… But at least I'd have a little more fun. Wait… What the hell did I just do? Was I… Flirting with her? No…way. That's not how I worked… was it?

Gozaburo POV

Huh… who was that punk of a girl? And why was she a teacher? And what was she trying to pull with Fujishiro? She was an 'examiner' apparently, here to find a new apprentice, according to Masa. But I was sick of her and hell if she's taking a member of my group. "Masa?" He was with me, watching everyone. He didn't answer. Turning my head, I saw his face was a picture of worry.

"Boss… What is she? How can she make Fujishiro so different? It's not right, boss. Not Fujishiro, he's never even showed romantic inclination toward women, I actually wondered if he… well… swung that way… If you get what I mean." Masa thought Fujishiro was gay? Huh, very plausible, actually.

"Yeah, Fujishiro acting, uh, flirty with a woman isn't a scene that springs to mind when you see him. I know that a lot of girls find him attractive at school, having crushes on him, the police chief's daughter included. Masa… I have an idea. She's in the gym, right? After school, when she's cleaning up from last class… You can _get _her, with that sword of yours." Masa blanched.

"Boss, I don't know exactly what she's done to Fujishiro, but I wouldn't feel right just killing her for it. Why don't we ask her intentions first, and then see what happens-?" I grunted in response. It made sense, but I'd rather just get her out of the way. "Fine, Masa… But if she doesn't listen, you kill her. Get it? Do your damned job already. She's just a girl, you'll have no trouble. But Fujishiro stays _here."_

"What was that?" Shit, it was _Fujishiro!_ Like clockwork, we turned to see his face look completely passive. "You want to try to kill Mizu?" Masa went bright red, and I may have flushed slightly. He glared at the both of us, and then muttered through his teeth. "Fine. My loyalty to the Seto group goes before _anything or anyone._ If you want, I'll help."

God, Fujishiro was _merciless. _My enthusiasm wavered. He did seem to really like her… Whatever. That was probably just one of her tricks. Suddenly, Fujishiro got real close to Masa and hissed "Good luck, though. She's an assassin, as good as me. You'll need all three of us, right?" Masa nodded, looking emotionless. I had a great idea. "Fujishiro, why don't you…"

Mizu POV

Ah… Another day, done. I waved goodbye to the beautiful girl who was leaving. "See you tomorrow, um, Jurietto?" She nodded, and left. As I packed away the nets for volleyball (It was their last lesson on volleyball.) Tomorrow they were starting baseball. Good, I loved baseball. I wonder if I could persuade the headmaster to input a pool. But then how would the young mermaids cope-

"Oh, Shark!" Shark had walked in, looking slightly lost. Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself. I was going to ask him on a date. "Listen, Shark, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"No." He flatly refused, and I took a step back.

I forced myself to laugh. "What do you mean no? You don't know what it is yet!" The way he flatly declined my offer without knowing what it was… That stung.

"I know it's something to do with you. So no." Well… That was unexpected.

"WH-what?"

He coldly stalked to me, glaring. His eyes were emotionless and dark, hazel pools of disregard. "Just go away, okay? I'm a shark, and if you don't leave me alone I'll do what I do best. It was fun knowing you, but would you mind getting the hell out of my life? You're… uninteresting." He closed his eyes and turned from me, refusing to look at me.

_That was when my heart tore itself in half._

Shark POV

I watched as Mizu fell back, gasping and clutching her chest. What was happening to me? My eyes were starting to seize up and salted water was falling from my tightly closed lids. Were these… tears? I'd never cried in my life, so I didn't know. I felt odd, too. I felt… sad? Miserable? Depressed? No, none of those. I couldn't describe it… Those words were so plain, comparing to what I felt.

She was on all fours, and I could see her tears splashing on to the gym floor. She was also hyperventilating. No… Oh, Mizu… Maybe she knew what this was. Did I cause her this? In the corner of my eye I saw Mr Seto, grinning and Masa looking uneasy. This… was what they planned? I thought she'd walk away, maybe a little dispirited, not break down. They knew this would happen to her…

Mizu got off the floor, hoisting herself up without much difficulty, and looked at me. "Of course; I understand. Forgive me, I felt ill. Goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow." Shocked, I nodded.

She walked out, and closed the door quietly behind her.

Masa POV

Oh… It was over. Mizu, sad, was not a pretty sight. It made me miserable, actually. Seeing a girl that heartbroken, and I was partly responsible for that. Truly, that was the first time I'd felt like scum.

Fujishiro had his face turned away from us, and he was shaking and sniffing- crying? No way, not Fujishiro. Mr Seto walked into the open of the gym, and he was very jovial- the only one.

"Congratulations, Fujishiro! Didn't think you had it in you!" Fujishiro stopped shaking. After a few seconds of complete silence, he pretended to sneeze. As he did so, he brushed away something on his face. He wasn't fooling anyone, I could see the glittering drops fall to the floor.

"Yes, sir." He mechanically answered, looking like clockwork. "I'll be quicker next time…" I sidled away, out of the door without them noticing. I searched for Mizu through the grounds- and I found her in the first place I looked- next to a pond. She was stretched out on the floor, staring into the water.

"Why, Masa?" Stunned, I sat down next to her. I'd been silent, how did she know I was there? "Why is it that every time I trust someone, they just leave me without a word of explanation? I just wanted to know _why _he hated me… Was that so much to ask?"

This wasn't something I could _ever _justify, hurting her. So _no! _ _Boss, I'm sorry. I'm going to tell her. It's not right, it's not good. I won't stand for it!" _As she looked up, I saw that her nose was bleeding. Had she tripped? As I took a tissue out of my pocket and wiped the blood away, I tried to answer. "Well, Mizu, I can't help it. It's not right, so I have to tell you. We made Fujishiro tell you that, so we could keep him. I'm so very sorry!"

I watched as emotions flitted across her tear-streaked face. First shock, then disbelief, then happiness. Then anger (I flinched). Getting up, she ran back to the gym, pulling out a knife from her thigh. Was that tied to her all the time?

Shark POV

I felt dead. Gone, and dusted away. Whatever, I don't even care anymore. Goodbye, Mi-

"_Gozaburo Seto!" _It was Mizu, her eyes ablaze. She stomped in, furious. "You _scumbag! You selfish, unchivalrous, repulsive, lying __**excuse for a man!**_" Was she- angry? With-who?

Mr Seto looked at her in fury. "What the heck! You were supposed to take the damn hint! Shark doesn't _want _you! And don't even _try _that half-assed 'I love him' you gave Ren! I'm not falling for it, so leave!" She flinched- and then her glare intensified.

"I don't care! When he wants me gone, I'll go! Happily! And-and- _half assed?_ Nothing I do is half assed! Now…" Her eyes glossed over with a black, opaque sheen. "Get…" Her canines grew to sharp, pointed fangs. They looked attractive. "The _hell…" _Masa sidled into the room to cower next to Mr Seto. Suddenly, her eyes cleared to just black irises and her fangs grew smaller. _**"OUT OF MY GYM!"**_

Mr Seto stood proudly- quite admirable, actually. I was terrified. Her beauty changed from sweetness to dark passion- it was scary, and I didn't like it. This wasn't sweet, happy, Mizu. This was dark Mizu who wanted revenge… NO. No way would I let her have that! This emo shit's gone too long.

Getting up, I ran. Mizu was now walking to Mr Seto. I reached for her, and without touching me, she threw me aside. _Mizu! She was… Magic? _All right then, if she wouldn't let me touch her, maybe… I looked around, found a water bottle and threw it at her. It hit her in the head, and bounced off. She picked it up and looked at it, then grinned. "Wrong thing, Fujishiro!" She'd never called me Fujishiro before… Mizu? She unscrewed it, and threw it into the air. Then she raised her hands as if to catch it.

The water bottle hovered in mid-air, before tipping its contents out. A tentacle of water enshrouded her and she aimed it at Seto. Without thinking, I tackled her. She fell to the side, and I quickly pinned her down. The water fell to the floor, splashing everywhere- including Masa and Mr Seto. Luckily they could hold their human forms.

As the water hit Mizu, she stopped struggling and hissing at me. As I held her down, I looked into her black eyes. I could see something in her eyes… A tiny, small figure of Mizu… Beating her hands against the wall of black. As I stared, Mizu got bigger. I could see her in life size form, crying for help.

Doing the only thing I could think of, I hugged her. Tightly. Then I raised my face so it was directly above hers, and allowed a tear of mine to drip and mingle with hers. That single tear glowed blue, and sank into her cheek, disappearing. The black of her eye seemed to wash away when she blinked, draining into the corners of her eyes. Her canines slowly retracted, and she looked at me blankly.

"Who are you?"

"What? Mizu, very funny." Like I was falling for that.

"Excuse me, but, Shark, I don't know- damn!" Chuckling, she hugged me. "Thankyou." I laughed.

"No worries. So, um, before… You were asking…" She got up, and tossing her hair over her shoulder, she grinned. "Maybe next time. We should probably take a break, for their sake." Masa and Mr Seto were hightailing it out.

She giggled, and helped me up. "Oh, Shark! In a couple weeks, I have to go to this formal ball thing. Will you please come with me?"

"Uh, sure. See you tomorrow!" Waving, I left.

Mizu POV

Oh good, he didn't ask about the whole waterbending thing. Good. Well, then, I guess I had nothing to worry about- who's that?

A white-blond, thin male had entered the gym. His mouth was hidden underneath a grey, high-collared coat. His aura… Danger. Hm…. I think I'll go…

"Excuse me? Um, are you looking for Shark?" The stranger started at my voice, then whispered.

"_No, I think I'm looking for you." _

"Oh, are you a new student here? Right, then, you want the office. Just follow the signs, okay? I'm going to go now!" With an aura like that, I needed to leave right now. It was scary seeing someone so powerful, on my own.

Sidling past him, I tried to leave. He grabbed my sleeve. His eyes trailed up my arm to my face, and I flinched as his eyes found mine. They were a washed-out blue. But like the colour had been rinsed away, so that they were filled with an infinite sadness. Suddenly, he glared and his hand closed like a trap, painfully around my wrist.

"_Stay away from my brother."_

**Okay, what did you think? Did you like it! Hope you did! See you next chapter! Love from Blood MoonLily!**


	4. Chapter 1

_A white-blond, thin male had entered the gym. His mouth was hidden underneath a grey, high-collared coat. His aura… Danger. Hm…. I think I'll go…_

"_Excuse me? Um, are you looking for Shark?" The stranger started at my voice, then whispered. _

"_**No, I think I'm looking for you." **_

"_Oh, are you a new student here? Right, then, you want the office. Just follow the signs, okay? I'm going to go now!" With an aura like that, I needed to leave right now. It was scary seeing someone so powerful, on my own._

_Sidling past him, I tried to leave. He grabbed my sleeve. His eyes trailed up my arm to my face, and I flinched as his eyes found mine. They were a washed-out blue. But like the colour had been rinsed away, so that they were filled with an infinite sadness. Suddenly, he glared and his hand closed like a trap, painfully around my wrist._

"_**Stay away from my brother."**__ Pulling my hand away, I stared in shock as he left the gym without another hand. What did he want? Oh, no. What a damned cliché! Chuckling to myself forcefully, I shook my head and carried on putting the equipment away. If this really was Fujishiro's brother, then he would know that there was nothing between us._

_But- but what if he really meant it? He was probably just crazy, though he did look a lot like Fujishiro. Odd… Oh well. Yet, in my heart, I knew I was l lying to myself. I was terrified. But, for now, I'd forget it. He didn't know what he was dealing with, the punk. I was trained by Boruto, for god's sake! I don't lose._

_But, I tend to fail whenever someone I love is involved. For example, with Seto. Fujishiro liked him… So I wouldn't touch him. _

"_God, love is difficult- Not that I love him! Just, you know, talking about his, um, loyalty! Seriously, I'm talking to myself now? Oh, how ridiculous."_

Mizu POV

"Come on, Sun!" I yelled as she ran round the posts. We were playing rounders for fun, and it was her turn to bat. I was on her team (Team Sun) and Fuji- a name I had taken to calling him- was on the other (Team Akeno). We were playing rounders because it we had finished volleyball, and were about to start baseball but half of them didn't know the rules. So me and Fuji decided to start it tomorrow and just have a fun lesson on rounders today. There were five posts, and Sun reached third. Nagasumi was up next.

Akeno threw the ball at him, and he hit it, ball flying into the air. He sprinted to second post, and Sun finished the rounder. "Yeah! One rounder to our team! What's the score now?" Jurietto, the class rep, put another chalk line on our section. "I think it's fourteen all!"

"Batter up!"

I was last, and so was Fuji. After this I would swap to fielding, and he would go to . I stepped up to bat, and Chimp steadied himself to throw- before the ball being plucked out of his hand by Fujishiro. "I think it's better for the teacher to throw for the other teacher, don't you think?" Chimp stepped back meekly, but that may have been because Fuji glared at him.

Raising the bat, I grinned at Fujishiro. He turned his head, calling to his team. "Alright, team, we need to win this! If we don't win against Mizu- I mean, win this game- then everyone has detention!" Glaring, I surveyed his team. Kai, Chimp, Akeno. All very good in sport. I had Nagasumi, Sun, Lunar, Mawari. I could still win, if I tried hard. However, Fuji would probably get involved if he could, and I didn't like to think of that. "Nagasumi! Run FAST, okay?" He nodded and my team cheered.

Fuji lifted his leg, high, all the time grinning malevolently at me. I'd teach him. He brought it down, his movements angelic, looking like a well-choreographed ballet. Then everything happened in slow motion. He threw it perfectly, ball arcing across the sky. Almost immediately he flinched back, running to catch the ball. In a long, back handed swing, I heard a resounding _crack_ as my bat came into contact with the spinning sphere, sending it far out to the field.

I ran to first post, slamming my bat down to first, spinning and getting up (completely unnecessarily, but I looked cool), leaving a trail of dust behind me. I could see Akeno racing to pick it up… I reached second, weaving through a couple of players. Akeno threw it to Kai, at third base. Kai almost hit the third post, but I slid underneath him. Pretty sure that was an illegal move, but whatever. He chucked it to Chimp, at fourth. I looked at the ball as I ran to it. It was going to beat me… no! I urged my legs to work faster, and I reached Chimp, cartwheeling around him.

I saw his face as I went past, and I think he fainted. It was pretty close, but still…. Perverted Chimp.

Fifth… Fujishiro was waiting. I had a head start, but I didn't want everyone to get detention! I was sure I could persuade him to let them off. He had a devilish grin on his lips. He'd moved the damn post! It was halfway across the bloody field, and we'd only been playing in a quarter of it! Goddamn, I could still win, even if he was cheating.

Halfway there now… Chimp threw the ball, and it was much faster than I could be. Quarter way… The ball was at the tips of his fingers, and I was only a metre away now. I'd run faster than I'd ever run before, and it felt good. As it fell into his palm, I leaped.

He dropped down, quickly, intending to touch the ball to the base and make my team fail. But just before the ball hit the ground, I crashed into his chest, shoving him back. As I did, my head connected with his, painfully. Our foreheads bumped, and our chins touched. Luckily that was only for a millisecond, as we crashed into the ground.

Fujishiro was on the floor, and I was on top of him, my face crushed into his chest. All the students were screaming.

"Mizu's on top of Fujishiro!" All of the boys, of course.

"Oh… They make _such _a cute couple, don't you think?" That was all of the girls. How typical.

"_Mizu! You're under arrest for forcible indecency!" _Mawari shrieked, but no one was listening to her, as they gossiped. Poor girl.

Lifting myself up, I grinned sheepishly at Fuji. He looked stunned, but smiled softly back. Odd… Fuji looked different lately. Happier, perhaps. He was perfect for apprenticeship.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, brushing away dust on his shirt.

"Yes, I'm fine. What about you?" I carried on smiling at him like an idiot, trying to figure out what to say. Part of me was embarrassed, but I wanted to stay there forever. This might be the closest we've ever been… It felt good.

_Stay away from my brother…_

I gave a start as I remembered Fuji's brother. Well, perfect time to ask.

"Fuji? Do you have any brothers?"

Fujishiro POV

The question rang through my head, shattering the perfect moment. Kira… Shark Kira… My brother- NO! He did the unforgivable! Don't think of him, don't think of-

Too late. Every crystal clear moment came back to me.

_Hantai's sweet soft skin under my fingers… Green eyes wide as I slipped the ring onto her finger. Kira glaring as we announced it, looking daggers at Hantai. His hazel eyes were unforgiving… Eyes wide as he shouted at me. "She's a human, are you crazy?"… His disgust before he took her arm._

_Her blood spilling down the stairs, trickling at my feet. I was on the bottom stair; I could have protected her…. Just one misstep and her life ended. For the last time, big, salty tears rolling down my cheeks as I held her body in my hands. Her entire torso had been ripped clean through._

"_Shark… My Shark…. Please find another. You know I always loved you. You know… That I- I always…" _

"_No, Amai, please…"_

"_You're wasting your breath." Kira smirked. For one second, I glanced up to snarl at him- and I missed it. She closed her eyes with no-one looking at her. I didn't hear her final words, because she had no breath left, only saw her mouth moving. "My love… protect him, please."_

_With her last effort, she lifted her head and kissed me, brushing my lips with her blood as she fell onto the wood flooring. Couldn't talk, couldn't breathe… She had seconds. She couldn't move, so I did for her. With my final strength, I walked to the window – from the top floor- and threw her out._

_I knew it was what she wanted. In her final moments- She flew. She died before she hit the grass, but before she fell, blood streaming, I caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were tear-drenched emeralds, sparkling in gratitude. Then I screamed my love to the sky. She wanted me to find love? No-one came close to her! NO ONE!_

"_Amai… HELP ME!"_

Amai… Kira… NO! I don't _want _to remember. Mizu's blue eyes were looking at me in concern, so like Amai-

"Uh, Mr Fujishiro? Mizu? You're um, still on top of each other."

Blanching, I got up. Mizu fell back with a cry of pain. "My ankle!" Looking down, I realised that it looked like she'd cut her ankle pretty badly. However, she'd told me the basics of her waterbending powers, and she could fix this.

"Fuji! Create a scene, quick! I have some water, I can fix this!" Stepping up, I did the only thing I could think of.

"SUN OR LUNAR?! FIGHT FOR IT!"

Ironically enough, they needed no more persuasion. Pandemonium erupted, and whilst the chaos was ensuing, in my peripheral vision I saw a glowing blue light, and I knew Mizu was okay.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Goddamn, that's the bell for the end of school! Quick, get to the changing rooms! Oh, and it was a tie! We'll restart it next lesson!"

Turning to Mizu, I helped her up. "How's your ankle?" She grimaced. "I managed to heal it, but because I had such a small amount of water I accidentally made the small, deep wound a large, shallow wound."

"I'll carry you back. Here, get on." Crouching, I presented my back to her.

"Fine." She clambered on, groaning as her ankle was tested. Taking her to the office, I set her down and made off for some bandages.

Mizu POV

"GOD, my ankle hurts-oh!" The white-blonde male from last week walked in, and everything went quickly. He leaped on me, put a gag around my mouth and kicked the back of my knees so I fell to the floor.

"Listen, whore. Stay away from my brother. I don't care if your human or not-I'd be just a happy to skin you either way. Oh, and also-" Pulling down the gag, he brought his lips to mine. Forcing my lips open, he bared his teeth and bit them, hard. Ouch. Double ouch. Triple ouch and bugger.

Releasing me, he smirked, and walked out, and as I fell to the floor, my only thought was the selfish one.

_But I really wanted my first kiss to be from Fuji!_

**Authors note- HEY! Good to see you! Oh, I love what you're wearing today! Yes, you. You'd better believe it, babe, 'cos you are on FIRE today! Total SCORCHER! Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, see you next time! **


End file.
